kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 12
Numbuh 12 was one of the female operatives at Numbuh 86's slumber party in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.. When the Teen Ninjas attacked, she betrays the KND and gives the Kids Next Door Code Module to Cree, stating that she was almost thirteen and believed that she would have to start working for the teens sooner or later, thus making her the youngest person to work for the teens. Numbuh 86 claims that she was her "only real friend". She also had a cameo in a flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., appearing as a younger version of herself with pigtails rather than a ponytail. Toonwriter's Universe In Toonwriter's universe, her name is Amy Jennings. In Ultimate All Stars: Dream Drop Distance, after seeing the error of her ways, she reforms and instead of getting decommissioned, she gets promoted to the Teens Next Door. Buddygirl1004's Universe "Hey Hoagie! You like my new shirt?" '' -Molly to Hoagie In Buddygirl1004's universe, her name is '''Mollylee Dianalee Abrams'. She is an honorary member of The Glam Clan. Relationships Stanlee Abrams Stanlee is Mollylee's younger brother by five years. Stanlee looked up to his big sister and worshiped the ground she walked on. It was through her that Stanlee joined the KND. Wendy Chang Wendy was the one that let her join The Glam Clan in the beginning of Sophomore year. Wendy only asked her to join so as to gain information about Black Soul. Wendy often asks Molly constantly about info of the band in hopes to get good material for when she trashes them. Despite hating Black Soul (though it's really Kuki she can't stand) Wendy helps Molly by giving her advice on how to woo Hoagie. Ariel Stomphim It took Ariel a while before she accepted Molly into the ranks of The Glam Clan. She didn't trust her at first because of her obsession with Black Soul, but when she learned why Wendy had made her part of The Glam Clan, she was more than happy to accept Molly as her friend and then later on as her sister. Lily Summers Lily didn't think it was a good idea to let Molly join considering her obsession with Black Soul. But that view changed when Wendy told Lily her plan to use Molly. Aby Dittzburg Aby didn't really think anything of it. She was glad that their was another person in their group. Stephane Abrams Molly and Stephane are cousins and they are very close. Stephane helped Molly become part of The Glam Clan in hopes that it would improve her style. Hoagie Gilligan Molly has a HUGE crush on Hoagie and practically stalks him. Molly can't seem to grasp the concept that Hoagie doesn't like her. It's only when they play a new song at the 'Welcome Back' dance that she finally understands that it's about her. When the song ends she runs away crying while the band high fives each other on a job well done. She thought the song he wrote, "Hey There Delilah" was about her because her favorite flower are Delilah's, and she was also in New York the summer he wrote it. She also inspired Kuki to write "Vacation" when she barged into her and Abby's dorm looking for Hoagie. Tommy Gilligan Tommy actually has a crush on Molly. Tommy attends school with her but is two years her junior. Molly speaks to Tommy often, usually for information about Hoagie. Tommy has some jealousy of his older brother since the girl he likes has a crush on his brother. In the future, they are married and have eight daughters, much to Tommy's dismay, and one son, Timothee. Black Soul Despite being in The Glam Clan, Molly still loves the band. She doesn't know that Wendy is using her to gain info about the band. PerkyGoth14's Universe In PerkyGoth14's universe, her name is Hannah Dastardly. She is the youngest of the Dastardly children, the younger sister to both Danielle Dastardly and Hunter Dastardly, and they are the nieces and nephew of Wacky Races's, Dick Dastardly. She is the rival of Penelope Pitstop's youngest niece, Ashley Pitstop. It's also revealed Hannah's older brother and sister are the reasons why she betrays the Kids Next Door in the end of Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R as they already are teenagers and are all evil like their uncle. When Cree Lincoln takes Hannah away for the night, she brings her home and reveals that Hannah wishes to be evil and one of the Teen Ninjas since she is almost thirteen years old. Dark Studios Continuity In the Dark Studios Continuity, her real name is Summer Greenfield. In Operation: DREAMS, a version of her created by Numbuh 692's mind appears as the episode's main antagonist. The episode also reveals that in the real world of this continuity, she had a relationship with 692. 692 still held her close, creating a projection of her that was done in the same anime style 692 was in. In the original version, she turns violent when 692 tries to leave her behind, and is put down. In the revised version, she recognizes 692's alternate persona Captain Thomas, but does not initally recognize how 692 looks now. With 692's admission that he must let her go, the projection Summer disappears into dust in the wind. Summer would make her actual return in Operation SISTERS, serving in the Teen Ninjas. She was testing out a new weapon called a Sports Battle Ready Armor designed like a sports bra. She later takes part in the aged-up Abby's raid on Sector V's Treehouse, where she encounters Numbuh 4, who recalls the events of SLUMBER. Summer tries to get him to go nice on her for "being friends", but Numbuh 4 sends her flying into a wall. Later, when the Drill Team appears, she claims to have history with Jennifer Stalton, but she doesn't want to say what it is for her own cryptic reasons, to which Jennifer, used to having Loyalists not tell her what her past is, defeats her handily. When Abby gives the order to retreat, Summer leaves the Treehouse along with the rest of Abby's squad. Supplimental material reveals that in this continuity, Summer is (at least partially) Delightfulized, explaining her unusual eye color. Darkton has also hinted feelings of sympathy for her, fitting in with a theme of "Growing Up is Painful" throughout his stories. ArthurEngine's universe She was actually framed by Father in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., and her whereabouts afterwards was unknown. It turned out she was taken and captured by what turned out to be a real Kids Next Door Splinter Cell. She's the daughter of Soccer Mom. And her real name is Madison Banks Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Traitors Category:Minor Characters Category:Teens Next Door Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Teen Ninjas